


Stir Crazy

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: „Ich hatte vergessen, wie ruhig es hier drinnen immer ist.“





	Stir Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stir crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106962) by [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting). 



„Oh Mann“, sagte Flynn, und er sah von dem Artefakt vor sich auf, an welchem er im Moment herumbastelte, und sah sich in dem Raum um. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie ruhig es hier drinnen immer ist, wenn niemand von den anderen da ist.“  
„Mhm“, gab Eve zurück, und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, in welchem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte, bevor sie die Augen schloss. „Es ist schön, findest du nicht auch?“  
„Oh, Gott sei dank“, stieß Eve dann keine Minute später aus, als Cassandra zu ihnen in den Raum hinein trat und sie um ihre Hilfe bat.


End file.
